Out of Time
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: The future is always changing... but so is the past!


May 8th 2057

Looking around at his surrounding Kurt realized that things would never be the same. He was at a political summit waiting for this politician to be done with his speech.

Kurt had his black hat down over his eyes. His watch read 11:11. That was his cue. The government would be on to him within another 2-3 minutes. He had to take his kill now. Kurt rose from his seat and pointed his gun at the politician. A bullet was in his head faster than he could pull the trigger. He fell over in a puddle of blood.

Looking from behind the curtain Kurt realized his plan had worked. He had planted a dummy in the crowd and timed it perfect. _The government had indeed read that I would murder him today. Unfortunately they read the wrong me. _Kurt thought.

"Shoulda known me better. I hate guns, they are too cowardly and the challenge isn't great enough. That's why I prefer my scythe." He hit a button on his wrist pad and a small hole opened in space time.

He reached in and pulled out his scythe. It was smaller than the standard one. The pole was six feet and the blade protruding from it was 3 feet long. He ran across stage as fast as he could. He was merely a blur to the naked eye but that was all she needed.

Sheila came down from the top of the curtain with a gun. She fired three shots at Kurt who blocked with his scythe.

"Dang, they had a closer bodyguard that I detected." Kurt gasped.

By now the politician was running in the opposite direction across stage.

"I don't have time for a broad like you!" Kurt yelled running at the politician again. His pay was riding on this kill.

She fired at him again and again he blocked.

Another female guard had appeared now the politician's escape route.

"The names Opal, and we're the Chiryu sisters. Nobody is killed on our watch, except rebel scum like yourself." she said.

They both had guns pointed at Kurt and he didn't like where this was going.

"Have we secured the continuum?" Sheila asked.

"Another thirty seconds and we'll have a five mile radius secure." Opal replied.

_Definitely not good. I can't jump if they secure the perimeter._ Kurt ran at Opal and lifted up his shoe as it to kick her. She blocked with her arm but her mistake was there were now two blades on the bottom of Kurt's shoe. He cut her arm with two deep gashes.

She cursed under her breath and dropped her weapon falling to the ground.

Sheila was mad now she disappeared from sight and appeared right next to Kurt.

Her kick caught him in the shoulder causing him to spin and she planted the gun to his head with a nice blow. Kurt flew back into the curtains as Sheila pointed the gun at him.

"Don't move!" she shouted.

"Continuum secure." Opal said with raspy breathing.

Out of the curtain a scythe blade went flying at Sheila. She blocked with her pistol hitting the point of the blade.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Sheila snapped.

Kurt came from her right side with such speed she merely had time to realize he was there. He took the pole of his scythe and slammed her in the ribs knocking her into the wall clear on the other side of the stage.

"My apologies my lady, but I gotta be on my way." he said as his scythe blade retracted and attached to the pole again.

Opal was up again and proceeded to engage Kurt in close hand to hand combat. He dodged her punches and kicks and when he found his opening he disappeared from view. She gasped as he was right next to her.

"You two are a little out of your league, for the white reaper. Come back when you're a little mmmm more trained." Kurt said placing a white flower in her hair and then whacking her in the back of the neck with the pole. She fell over unconscious.

Kurt had to move and fast. Once TPS got there he'd have little chance of escape.

Dust fell from the wall as Sheila peeled herself from the sheila shaped crater in the wall.

She limped over to Opal and saw the flower.

"I didn't think we'd be up against the white reaper." she muttered angrily.

"I will hunt you down and make you pay!" she vowed clenching her fist angrily.

She called in medical squad and alerted the politician's car that the would be assassin had escaped.

Kurt found a moto bike on the side of the road and opened up the hole in the space time again pulling his scythe on his back this time he pulled open a book. Inside the hollow book was a card key. All vehicles nowadays were satellite linked and would only start with proper ID. This key card would force start the bike.

He slid it across the panel and it beeped for a few seconds and started. He took off riding at once after the politician.

Morgan was above the city free falling from 3,000 feet.

"Kurt you gotta move, TPS is here in three minutes." he radioed down.

"I got three minutes to kill this guy who is five miles ahead of me?! Why don't you come down here and do it?!" Kurt yelled at him.

"Cause I'm not good at getting raped by government agents like you are." he replied laughing.

Kurt gave him the finger and kept riding.

"I saw that up here." Morgan said activating his suit to hover.

Looking at the car ahead Kurt saw the politician turn and look in fear.

"Poor guy has probably wet himself at least five times by now." Kurt said.

Before he could get any closer the two bodyguards rolled down their windows and opened fire.

Kurt leapt from the cycle up into the air and launched his scythe blade down into the car roof. It killed one guard instantly and then he pulled himself down onto the roof. The remaining guard had started to fire up through the roof, but Kurt hand already rolled onto the windshield. He broke the windshield and tossed in a grenade.

Leaping up he caught a traffic signal just in time to watch the car explode.

The politician thinking nobody had noticed had rolled out of the car and crawled into an alley just before the grenade went off.

A scythe blade was at his neck instantly.

"You...wait! I'll give you money! A spot on the board just let me go!"

"Get up." Kurt said.

The politician did so and turned to face Kurt.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell the white reaper that you deserve to live."

"I do! I've done so much for this world-" the rest of the sentence wasn't worth listening to. The head could only talk for so much longer when it was laying on the ground detached from the body anyway.

"TPS arriving in twenty seconds! Where do we go?!" Morgan yelled.

"Meet me for lunch in the hardback cafe on November 16th 1997." Kurt said as he focused on that time. The alley seemed to bend as if space time was being bent itself and when it righted itself Kurt was gone.

Zach walked over to the alley.

"Be careful sir it could be a trap!" one of his soldiers shouted.

"You truly are an idiot. They have obviously jumped. They wouldn't have stayed around for one of us to get them. We are the Time Patrol Squad after all. We have men at every major event in the current time stream. Stupid terrorists like them wouldn't think they could match us....well...The White Reaper might...but he isn't much of one for head on collision. That is exactly what makes it all the more unexpected when he does it!" Zach said drawing his sword and going for his soldier.

"You always were pretty slick detective. The government has few minds as keen as yours...and yet they keep you on the outskirts...afraid to bring you in. Why is that?" Kurt said dodging the blow and removing his helmet.

"Looks like your twenty second prediction was a little off. It was more like ten seconds, you knew there had to be at least a five second gap between yours and your partners exit or you could very well have exploded your implants. So you did the noble thing and stayed behind, killing the first guard and taking his outfit." Zach said going forward with a sonic thrust to fast for the naked eye to detect.

"Avoided my question as usual. Well Zach I'd love to stay but-" he stopped blocking the thrust with his scythe.

"I have to get going." he finished.

"Go where? You're trapped in alley surrounded by forty top government soldiers and myself. You can barely move left or right let alone escape."

_My story is a long one. A Godforsaken prince banished to die. I was a prince in my country of Persia and I was supposed to be executed until she came. As they jerked the stood out from under me I felt the rope choking me. I couldn't breathe and everything was going black. Her hair was the first thing I saw, it was long and black. It matched the fading light that was my life...she cut the rope and threw my body off the top of the castle...falling._

I came back to reality only to take a gash to my left side.

"Not used to close quarters with limited movement I see." Zach said.

Kurt didn't reply he simply made a broad sweep at Zach with much momentum.

Zach read the move easily and stepped back as it stuck into the wall with a CHANK.

"Come on now Kurt that wasn't very White Reaper like." Zach said.

"It will be when I toss this pheonix egg at you." Kurt said pulling the trigger out and tossing it at Zach.

Zach's eyes widened as the hand-held explosive detonated and blew him back into his soldiers he was leading. Kurt held on to his scythe which was buried in the wall. It kept him centralized as the explosion blew everyone else back.

"I knew you'd jump backwards, if I had detonated while you were this close it would have blown you towards me, now that you backed up my solution was made clear. Now if you'll excuse me, going up." Kurt said stepping on his scythe blade and jumping up in the air.

"He can't scale twenty stories in one jump can he?!" a soldier asked mouth agape.

"No and with no fire escapes to climb up I wonder what he is up to. What comes up must come down." Zach deduced.

Kurt activated his chain as he flew upwards and when the timing was right he jerked the scythe out of the wall and upwards with him. When he started to fall he'd place his feet on the end of the scythe and drive the pointy side into the wall then repeat the process. Within minutes he'd scaled the entire wall.

"Don't just stand there being amazed! Call in air support! He hasn't won yet! We have a time lock on a five mile radius. Don't let him go!" Zach yelled running for the entrance of the building Kurt just scaled.

Kurt was gone, running across rooftops he knew he had to get down to the ground or their hover crafts would spot him. He leapt across the street and into a window. Curling into a ball he hit the floor and rolled and hit a door.

"Where...?" Kurt jumped he heard a girl scream.

"Oh...you're showering...well if its any consolation you're very pretty." Kurt offered.

She started to throw things at him so Kurt opened the door and promptly exited the apartment.

When Kurt had gotten down to street level he jacked a car and began riding out of town.

They'd be watching for his jump so Kurt would stay a little longer. His car headed out of town and for the mountains...

July 23rd 1775

Randy stood there as the warm wind hit him.

"Rebelling anywhere you can huh?" a British officer asked him.

Randy stood there with his American counterparts numbering at thirty. The British had five hundred...anyone could see where this battle was going.

"Randy please make another miracle." one of the militia men begged.

_I've used up any explosives I had left. The British officer in charge here is actually a government agent. One of the ways the government rules the world right now is through time terrorism. They have placed agents at every point of history to make sure we don't screw things up. Enter rebels like ourselves. The government has a whole branch dedicated to watching the past. Time travel was made in 2034 and now we're in 2598. In that time we've developed sciences like cloning...however that is only available to top government officials. Its how the current dictator has stayed in power so long. He started in 2034...and he still exists through his own line of clones. We will crush him...if I can just make it out of here. _Randy thought reviewing his history facts.

"Come now and surrender." the British commander said and time froze. Only those with time implants in their heads are not effected by it. Everything else...simply freezes.

"I will not, if I can't make the jump then I'll just kill you." Randy said.

"I don't control your lack of jump, isn't it obvious?"

"No...TPS...here?" Randy gasped.

"That's right, we've found you and as you are currently number three on our top five most wanted list we can't let you get away." the agent said pulling out a gun and pointing at Randy.

"Fool, times frozen. Only objects we touch can interact. Once the bullet leaves the gun its no longer touching you and it will freeze. Now matter how many times you fire." Randy said smiling.

"I'm simply holding you in place, when I unfreeze time I'll have shot your legs out and you'll be arrested and pumped for information." the officer said.

"You've already been deceived though. I'm not really here only my image is." Randy said and vanished.

"He was moving so fast that when I slowed time I only caught his image!" the officer gasped.

At once his head rolled off his body and time resumed. Randy stood there with a bloody blade.

_TPS wouldn't pop up in front of all these people. It'd be too risky, so they didn't come. They saw and predicted that the officer would die then that was it._ Randy thought wiping off his blade.

Guns cocked and he realized the British army was still there.

"Your commander is dead. Go bury him as your laws dictate. When the commander is gone the army dissolves with him." Randy said.

They didn't budge and then the grim realization set in on Randy. He looked at his men and at the five hundred soldiers.

_No...there's no way...they planned for all of this?!_ Randy thought.

"Correct Randy, all five hundred of us are exactly what you think we are. When we overwhelm your thirty it won't matter if they know who we are because they all died in the war anyway. It won't affect time in the least, you however, are coming with us." one of the British said.

"The reason time was frozen...was not just because of the government. You all were here the entire time..." Randy gasped.

"You are completely surrounded, just give up."

Several thoughts ran through Randy's mind. How large was the anti jump radius? Could he get away? It didn't matter he had to try!

"Men turn east! There is a river and Native American village five miles to the east. Its also the thinest point of their encirclement. We break through their ranks and flee for the village, then we get in boats and escape down river!" Randy yelled.

The thirty took arms and started to run. Randy knew this was a last ditch effort with virtually no chance of success. His men were going to die, the chance was whether or not he would. Activating his small dimension storage he pulled out a small cube the size of a Rubiks cube and held down the button. As the enemy soldiers opened fire he held it further. He felt shots hit his leg, but he kept running.

His men were down to their last five but they had almost broken through!

"For America!" Randy yelled knowing that would spur on the last five to do their best. He didn't give a rat's end about America but he had to get out of here and hoped this new prototype hole would do the trick.

He took a hit to his right lung, but know he saw the river below! He threw the cube forward and it opened a portal. This portal circumvented the seal they had on the time lapse by not directing him to a certain area. It was random, but it was escape.

Randy leapt in the void hoping it would get him somewhere...

November 16th 1997

Morgan walked into the cafe...or its remains. A man with slight Spanish characteristics sat at the last remaining table.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"Before introductions how about a riddle? If a pack of wolves is...and then isn't except for two...what becomes of the two?"

Morgan didn't care much for riddles he was very trigger happy. He pulled out a rather large gun and fired several times at the man.

The man simply took the shots and fell over dead.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Morgan said turning to walk away. He had to find Kurt.

"Not quite...you've come to the right place, Kurt just gave you the wrong time." Skylar said getting up. His wounds were closing.

"Nano machines really are lovely aren't they?" he said laughing.

Morgan gasped and looked at him.

"Whats the matter? You are very advanced yourself. Surely you have nothing against technology seeing as you are Egyptian, or rather the last Egyptian. Society spent hundreds of years pondering how Egypt did it. The pyramids were the least of their accomplishments and yet they were all that remained. They had technology all the way up to cybernetic weapons like yourself. Nobody ever knew how advanced they were though, because at the height of their society we came from the future and destroyed them. Launching you in their only time device you got away, but we slaughtered them. And now...the last true Egyptian is about to die." Skylar said pulling out a small deck of playing cards.

"I have no time for this, where is Kurt?" Morgan demanded charging his gun.

"He never showed up oddly enough...so we burnt the restaurant...and the people...and just waited for you. I have to let you in on one more thing though before you die. Your group of rebels consists of you and Kurt now, your realize that right? There were 250 of you with stolen time devices, so how did we catch them all?" Skylar asked.

"You lie you can't find all of us..."

"Oh, we didn't have to. Once we had their identities we simply went back in time and made sure they were in a different place on the day the devices were stolen. You don't know of course because your device isn't affected by other devices. No one device can affect another in any way of changing the past. You won't feel the effects unless you die in the past of course. You, Kurt, and Randy were the only three identities we couldn't obtain. Why is that? Because you three are from ancient civilizations with your own accidental entrances in all this." Skylar explained.

"So, we're the only ones left. That's just fine! Then we'll go find the empress and destroy her!" Morgan said firing a shot, Skylar blocked and reflected it with one of his cards.

"So you're just ready to fight to the death are you. Very well then, fight we shall."

"Better have some better magic than card tricks." Morgan said firing three shots around Skylar. They didn't explode though, these three formed a triangle of electricity that seemed to imprison Skylar.

Skylar threw three cards one at each energy ball and stopped them.

"These cards are made of my nano machines, they eat electricity of course."

Morgan leapt up in the air and pushed a button the gun hurling it down at Skylar. It exploded in a huge fireball. It took Skylar's left arm off and he swore.

"Nano machines weak against fire, acknowledged." Morgan said.

"Its more than that you fool. I can resemble so one as one machine remains and you have no way of getting all of them at once." Skylar said.

Morgan's arm changed into a canon.

"Won't know unless I try!" he yelled firing blasts at Skylar.

Skylar moved his cards in a wide arc blocking the shots. Running to the left Skylar leapt diagonally up at Morgan throwing three cards. Two hit Morgan's right leg and one missed.

Morgan landed and suddenly his leg started to weigh him down.

"One scrape is all it takes I'm afraid. Now my machines are in side you and slowing working to destroy your limbs one at a time. Ten minutes per limb you'll be done soon." Skylar said laughing.

Morgan had no defense against nano machines, his only option was to kill skylar to deactivate the machines.

Skylar appeared in front of Morgan and raised him up and then slammed him into the ground. He landed a punch to Morgan before Morgan's chest opened and he detonated a close range bomb.

When the smoke cleared Morgan had leapt up to avoid the explosion. Skylar was gone...and then he started to reassemble.

"Nice distance creator." he said looking up at Morgan.

Morgan's left hand formed a blade and shot down at Skylar. It went right through Skylar!

"Physical attacks have no effect on me I'm afraid." Skylar said cutting the chain of Morgan's hand with one of his cards.

Morgan had lost his right leg and now his left hand.

"I hate you. I hate your government. I will do my part to destroy both of you I swear it! I was born of hatred and I exist within it. There are two people in the world, lovers who are at peace with people and things and haters who make their existence clashing with everything in the world! That's why I'm a rebel, nobody can tame me. I am nothing but the hatred of the Egyptian people for your government and empress Nikki." Morgan said.

"Did someone tell you her name?!" Skylar asked angrily.

"Yeah, you did. I only had a guess because security on her identity is so tight. You've confirmed it though. Her name is Nikki and now Kurt holds the final key. I'm counting on you Kurt." Morgan said.

"It's time to keep a promise." Morgan said.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I will do my part. I've just sent Kurt the name, and now I've done my part to destroy the government. Now I'll finish you off." Morgan said.

"I don't think you understand just how wrong you are. The empress is skilled in the most deadly forms of combat. She is aware of her connection with Kurt and that's why she's gone to kill him. She went through all the trouble of creating a whole division of the government to locate Kurt. She knows that right now he's in the year 1000 AD hiding on a small Viking ship heading for Greenland. Of course though he thinks he hidden he's walking right into Nikki's trap. And knowing her name won't save Kurt." Skylar said.

"You don't understand, Kurt is the entire key. For the sake of the world, he must kill the empress. Your government can't be allowed to exist any longer. And I will finish this fight now!" Morgan yelled firing his right hand down into the concrete in front of Skylar.

Morgan caused dust to fly up and Skylar just stood there with his eyes closed.

"You can't kill you. You can't use any physical attacks so what is the use in hiding? You are losing your mobility I can hear your right leg dragging...over there!" Skylar yelled throwing four cards over at Morgan's leg.

When the dust cleared over there...that was all there was! It literally was just Morgan's leg! An arm swung around Skylar's neck and electricity started to flow through his body.

"Wh-h-hat ar-r-e you d-d-oing-g?" Skylar stuttered.

"As I thought, your machines can't separate as long as they're busy absorbing electricity. Since my body is currently using its batteries to pump electricity you can't separate!"

"So what? You've accomplished nothing but keeping me in one spot."

"Now I know you can't get away. You see something that a society never abandons no matter how advanced is self destruct."

"Again I point out, so what?! Your explosion isn't powerful to destroy things on a molecular level!"

"That's where your wrong. My device creates a giant fire ball that engulfs everything within two hundred meters. It melts the molecules themselves. Its a piece of work, if you would have learned from us instead of destroying us you'd have so much more technology than you do now." Morgan said as his eyes turned red.

"Three..two...Kurt I leave this in your hands." Morgan said and detonated. Skylar's scream was the last thing heard over the roar of the flames.

August 8th 1000 A.D.

The boat ran along shore. Kurt had received a time voided data transmission from Morgan. "_The name is Nikki...and now I have confirmed it. It was her...one day in the year 2012 I saved a high school girl from a fire. I time traveled with a close call from the government and ended up in that year and coincidently the collapsing building. There was a girl trapped under a collapsed wall. Naturally I saved her, and got her out of the building giving her a white flower and leaving her. I could try to go back in time to stop myself...but unfortunately she probably has her entire life under such heavy security I'd be dead before I got within 50 years of her past...Nikki...why did I have to save you. Its because of that rescue we have you are immortal empress right now._

Kurt's memory once again returned to that of Opal. If she hadn't saved him he would have died of execution that day. She saved him by cutting him from that hangman's noose...and knocking his body over the edge. She leapt off, grabbed him and time traveled. For the next several years she taught him of the future and how horrible it was. He was a Persian prince but now he was in her debt. Then that one fateful night...they were living in Spain in the year 1567, the agents had found Opal. They had inflicted a death wound on her and left her to die slowly...

Kurt found her and held her crying. She entrusted him with her time implant. She had kept it from the TPS and gave it to him. From that point on he was meant to kill this government...and especially Nikki. He had one of Opal's hairs because he had learned of cloning. He made two clones that night.

_I remember the year was 2245. I had made two clones that night. I wasted too much time and TPS was on my trail. When the clone was finished they stormed the room. Leaving Opal behind I leapt out the window vowing to find her again._

Kurt walked out of the settlement and headed out a couple miles. It was snowing. Something had bothered him. He saw footprints in the snow of high heels. They wouldn't have been invented for several more hundred years. Only one girl would have...

"I have you now!" Sheila screamed coming down out of the Sky. Kurt slid to the left dodging her kick. Opal now popped into view and Kurt kept silent. She didn't know him...that was why she was fighting him. Nikki must have predicted that I'd have trouble fighting her...and that's why Opal was there that day.

"Altered her memories...I'll kill them."

"Don't try talking nonsense white reaper you're under arrest for time terrorism! Now come quietly we have you outnumbered. Its not like your answers are going to fall out of the sky!" she said.

Randy came out of the void. He was barely conscious and falling at least several hundred feet above the ground. He didn't care...his right lung was shot and he obviously didn't land in any area where he could receive help.

"Is...that snow?" Randy asked fading quickly.

"Pretty..." were Randy's last words as he slipped from this world and his corpse fell below.

Sheila started to run forward...but the biggest coincidence ever to occur in the history of man happened. A body landed on top of her! She fell to the ground under the weight of the body and was instantly knocked unconscious.

The body was Randy! Kurt checked for a pulse and found none. He didn't know where he had come from, but Randy had saved Kurt and now there was just Opal.

"Ironic words about the sky..." Kurt muttered.

"Shut up, I'm more than enough to take you!" Opal yelled.

"You don't remember me correctly. Even so...I remember you, and I remember us..."

"What are you doing on about? We just met a day or so ago. Quit trying to distract me and draw your scythe. You'll pay for what you did to my sister!" Opal yelled pulling out a gun and firing at Kurt. He took a hit to the shoulder and her other shots missed.

"If only you knew who you were shooting."

"I'm shooting a hated man! A criminal! A murderer!" Opal yelled firing more shots.

Kurt snapped into a fit of anger...it was the only way he could do what had to be done.

"I'll not allow the government to make a mockery of my love!" Kurt yelled blocking the shots with his scythe.

He dodged left, then right and finally he was right up against Opal his lips against hers. She didn't know how to react...it felt familiar to her somehow. She couldn't place it, but before she could place it he had stabbed her.

"I won't allow Nikki to control you anymore. It was my mistake and I realize that now. I'm sorry Opal...I shouldn't have cloned you." Kurt said as she fell over in the snow.

"Well I guess its about right that you showed up here. Zach worked overtime to find you. He was the only one who found you every time you know." Nikki said walking up to Kurt.

Zach was with her and he said "Well white reaper...looks like the game is over. I'll just arrest him and-" a quick swipe and his head rolled off its body. Nikki stood there she ran her tongue her fingernails.

"Good job, truly first rate...unfortunately you happened to learn my name in the process and I can't allow too many people to know that. A common detective like yourself wouldn't have fit in any office position of the government I would have rewarded you with anyway." Nikki said

"I remember you now." Kurt said putting his hand on his bleeding shoulder. The cold sure didn't help the pain at all."

Nikki smiled "Yeah, but its no use it doesn't matter. You may remember me but I have my past entirely guarded. Its funny, the girl you saved from that building will be the one to kill you here. I am grateful though, if you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be here to kill you today." Nikki said.

"Yeah...that's irony. It seems with all of our technology we're still inferior to the Gods of fate..." Kurt said.

"Yup. Well are you going to stand there or defend yourself?" she asked.

"Why don't you come and get me? These wounds have kind of immobilized me at the moment."

"Ahh yes choosing to die because you're tired. I can't say I blame you. I do have one question before I kill you. That night you made the Opal clone...you made another didn't you? We never found it- You know I really don't care enough. I'm just going to end you so I can get back to ruling my empire." she said running forward with almost a god-like speed.

Her nails went right through him and she pulled her arm back from his chest. A hole was there and she held him up.

"Why didn't you fight back? That's so unlike you white reaper."

"You're...ha the greatest fool of all here you know that Nikki?"

"What do you mean. You're the one dying here in the snow. Randy and Morgan are dead as well. This must be your delirious mind leaving your soon to be dead corpse right Kurt?"

"How funny you should call me that...you see...it'd be more appropriate of you to call me Lance..." he said.

"Why Lance?"

"Because...that other clone that you lost track of...was me. I am Kurt's clone Lance...." he said looking at her smiling.

"L-liar! If that is true then where is Kurt!"

"T-that night...we went back to his time and he gave me the time implant...that is when the White Reaper was officially born."

"What is he doing in his own time?! What can he possibly hope to accomplish there?!" she yelled.

"He...he's waiting for the signal. You see with clones...the original can always sense when they die...its almost like a psychic link...and he knew you'd be the one to kill me. So...now he knows." Lance said and his eyes closed slowly.

Nikki was furious! She rose slowly "Get TPS to Kurt's original time now!" she yelled into a transmitter.

"We can't! We still don't know what his original identity is. He comes from too old of a society for us to track!" the message came back.

Nikki shuddered...what is he going to do?

"Kurrrrrrrrrrrt!" she howled in the snow.

The outcast Persian prince was watching Opal. Opal of course was watching the man about to be hanged. They brought him up the stairs and Kurt was watching himself about to be hanged. Opal was getting ready to save him.

_This is the only way. One way or another...her death would come about be it now...or in the future. _ Kurt said.

When the board was removed and Kurt's body flung downward Opal made her move. Kurt from the future felt his neck tightening and was almost unable to breathe but he found the strength to bolt through he crowd at Opal. He pulled out his scythe and launching the chain part at her he stabbed her right through the heart.

He cradled her for a second and then he looked at past Kurt. He was dead...which meant that any minute now he himself would cease to exist.

"I'm sorry Opal...in the end I couldn't save you...or myself. But I saved the future." Kurt said as his body faded from existence as if it was never there at all. Two deaths took place on that day and to the Persian people Opal was just another body. With not history or relatives in that time nobody tried to identify her so they buried her in Kurt's tomb with Kurt.

In the future Nikki started to fade.

"What is happening?!...Kuuurrrrrrrrrtttt!!!" she screamed as she faded from existence.

In the end...if Kurt stopped Opal from saving him...and then he died...he couldn't have saved Nikki...thus he prevented the future from happening. Morgan, Randy, Zach, and Sheila would live in some way because Nikki wouldn't be around to kill Morgan's people, kill Zach, the TPS wouldn't exist to kill Randy and Sheila would just be a normal girl.

Now the future is up for grabs...so take it and make the best of it.


End file.
